An Icy Holiday
by SapphireGem72
Summary: Elsa's first free christmas in Arendale becomes more magical than expected with the arrival of an unexpected guest. See what unfolds when the icy queen, Elsa butts heads with the prince of snow, Jack Frost.


Once upon a time. In a magical land lived the guardians, they were the guardians of holidays. There was Santa Clause, Easter bunny, tooth fairy, sand man and the only one who was not really known as a guardian but once saved the land from the boogie man his name was Jack Frost. He had ice powers. On Christmas Eve He went to a town named Arrendelle, He went there with Santa to deliver gifts to children. When he went there he saw a huge beautiful castle and all the children receiving gifts from the queen. He watched them for a while and then the queen suddenly made ice sculpture and a little ball which she released in the sky and it started snowing. Jack Frost was really surprised after seeing it but he couldn't see the face of the queen. When it was dark Jack frost was floating around the castle and saw the queen doing magic but he got close to the window and his stick made a noise which made the queen to turn around and when she turned around he saw her face then to let her know who was the owner of the sound he started to draw things on the window but there was no need because the queen could see him, jack frost was shocked he thought only the ones who believed in him could see him but he was wrong the queen could see him

The queen: Who are you?

Jack Frost: How can you see me?

The queen: first answer my question

Jack Frost: well I'm jack fr-

The queen: JACK FROST!

Jack Frost: Well… yeah

The queen: What are you doing here?

Jack Frost: well I was here with Santa to deliver presents and I saw you doing magic and I-

The queen: And you got curious about it and came here to find out that how did I do magic….Right?

Jack Frost: How...did...You-

The queen: well I know because many people get curious about me so I thought maybe you were curious about it too

Jack Frost: Actually you are right I was curious but how can you see me?

The queen: I don't know I just heard a noise turned around and saw … you, why is there a problem?

Jack Frost: Actually yes... I mean no...I mean… ugh…

The queen: Uh….. Okay….

Jack Frost: I mean there is a problem

The queen: So… what's the problem?

Jack Frost: the problem is that only the ones who believe in me can see me…. Well I guess they can

The queen: so?

Jack Frost: So how can YOU see me?

The Queen: I actually don't know, I have only heard your name in kids stories and tales in books but never thought you were real

Jack Frost: Umm….Okay... So what is your name? Never heard of you from where I came from

The Queen: Oh… right …sorry … How rude of me… I'm Elsa The queen of Arrendelle

Jack Frost: Hello your majesty, I'm Jack…Jack Frost

Elsa: I know…. Everyone knows you, you are a legend after all and there is also a legend that says you saved us from the _BOOGIE MAN_ ….is that true?…. Did that really happened in real life?

Jack Frost: Well actually… Yeah that did happen in real life but it wasn't only me all the legends saved you from the boogie man

Elsa: really… so Santa, Easter bunny and …..

Jack Frost: tooth fairy and sand man… yes … we all saved you from him

Elsa: Oh ok well thanks for saving us

Jack Frost: Btw how did you get your powers was it a spell or a curse or something like that?

Elsa: Oh actually I was born with them

Jack Frost: Wow!

Elsa: How did you get your powers?

Jack Frost: Well… me and my sister were playing and ice skating on the frozen lake at time I guess the ice was thin so when my sister skated she went in the middle of the Frozen Lake and she jumped, the ice started to crack and my sister got scared because of her every move the ice was cracking more so she got scared and didn't move an inch so I started to calm her down by telling her it would be Ok and then I told her to play hopscotch Because I thought that maybe she can hop her way off the ice but she couldn't she hopped once and the ice cracked before she could fall I grabbed her with my stick and threw her away and I jumped on her spot and the ice broke and I fell in and the next I know when I opened my eyes I was….. dead and I also had an icy makeover as you can see the pale skin, white hair and ice magic so….. That just happened

Elsa: Oh! Did you meet your sister again or… not?

Jack Frost: It's been a hundred years since I became this

Elsa: Oh how sad…wait! Did you just say HUNDRED YEARS! That means you are OLD!

Jack Frost: Wait I'm not old I can't be old I'm dead so it's impossible

Elsa: oh Ok! So, jack where is my present?

Jack Frost: Huh?

Elsa: you said yourself you were here with Santa so you must have brought a gift for me …. Right?

Jack Frost: Um... sure … I guess I'll go and check if there is a present for you

Elsa: Ok well bye then see you tomorrow, I guess

Jack Frost: Huh? Sure we'll meet again tomorrow and bye

Elsa waved her hand and so did jack and he left

?: uh Elsa who were you talking to?

Elsa: Huh? Oh Anna you are awake and um I was talking to…. No one *smiles weirdly*

Anna: Ok well go to sleep its getting late

Elsa: yeah, yeah sure I'll go to sleep

Anna: You are acting weird is everything okay?

Elsa: yes, yes I'm fine no you go take your beauty sleep you need wake up early tomorrow

Anna: um okay…. See you tomorrow then

Elsa: bye Anna, Good night

Elsa waved and then Anna left but Elsa didn't wanted to sleep she felt as if jack will come back to meet her but she didn't know why she felt that way

Elsa: do I like him? ... No of course not.

_**Jack Frost POV**_

Do I like her? Ugh what am I even thinking even if I do like her she'd probably might not give the feelings back after all I am a ghost, a dead guy I mean like who would like to date a dead guy? And also she is a queen of course she doesn't like me. And you are a guardian do not get into these things

_**END**_

But they might not know that the ones they are falling for do love them back but they don't know it. On the next day jack was taking a stroll in the castle garden and he saw Elsa he went up to her and said…

Jack Frost: Hi! What are you doing here?

Elsa: Oh uh Hi Jack and I was doing nothing but what about you?

Jack Frost: I was just talking a stroll; exploring the kingdom btw you have a really lovely castle

Elsa: Thanks! But umm do you only like the castle?

Jack Frost: uh no the people over here are really great too well I can't say that to everyone because I haven't met anyone around here well… accept you

Elsa: so… what do you think about me?

Jack Frost: uh… um… I-I think you are…. Nice because I have only met you since I got here…hehe *blushes*

Elsa: Umm… Ok thanks *blushes*

Jack Frost: *coughs* ahm hey Queen Elsa why not give me a tour of the castle

Elsa: sure! Why not!

Then Elsa and jack both went into the castle and started to show the castle to jack after a while jack saw a door that was down stairs he got curious and asked Elsa.

Jack Frost: hey Queen Elsa what's in there? *pointing towards the door*

Elsa: that's the basement you want to go and check it out.

Jack Frost: oh yes!

Then the two of them went in the basement while you were looking at stuff on the other hand was Anna doing stupid things

_**ANNA POV**_

I was heading to my room but I heard a noise so I went to search for the noise the noise was coming from a room above the basement when I went into the room I saw Kristof, Sven and Olaf doing some construction in the room, but why?

Anna: hey you guys what are you doing here?

Olaf: we were just giving this room a makeover

Kristof: we thought you would like it

Anna: I love it you guys but since it isn't finished I want to ask you what this is?

I pulled a rope on which a boulder was hanging and the rope was untied so it flew causing the boulder to fall

Anna: oops my mistake

And the boulder was so big it broke the room and the stairs that led to the basement causing the basement door to block

Anna: I hope there is no one in there

_**END OF POV**_

Meanwhile….

Elsa and jack went into the basement

Elsa: wow it is really dusty in here

Jack Frost: don't you ever clean this place

Elsa: well actually it has been a while since I came here

Jack Frost: really!

Then suddenly they heard a sound of things breaking and crashing

Elsa: what was that?

Jack Frost: I don't know must have been something big

Then something blocked the basement door

Elsa: what was that *scared*

Elsa ran towards the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open Elsa banged on the door and screamed for help

Elsa: HELP! Is anyone out there?

Jack Frost: it's no use the door is blocked it would take hours to get rid of it and open the door

Anna: Elsa! Elsa are you there?

Elsa: Anna, ANNA! Open the door

Anna: Elsa I can't it's gonna take hours

Elsa: how many hours?

Anna: maximum 3 hours hang in there Elsa we'll get out of there ASAP!

Elsa: okay please hurry

Anna: okay stay here I'm gonna get help

Elsa: seriously where am I gonna go I'm stuck

Anna: I'm going to get help

She said these words and left for help while Elsa was worried that what she was going to do until then

Jack Frost: wow you really have a great sister

Elsa: seriously! She is so clumsy she gets us in trouble every time

Jack Frost: at least you have a sister while mine is…. I don't even know if she's dead or alive

Elsa: well at least you were a great brother all I did was…. Put her in trouble

Jack Frost: w-what do you mean?

Elsa: when we were little I accidently hit her with my powers, I was so worried my parents took us to some creatures who were made of stone but were good with magic they healed Anna but told me that it was a good thing that her head got hit if it was the heart we would not be able to fix it so they erased her memories of my magic and told me not to tell her about any of it and my parents separated mine and Anna's room she was really sad she always asked me to come out in winter but every year as I grew my powers grew too they go stronger and stronger that whenever I touched something the thing froze so my father gave me a pair of gloves to wear so that no one would know about my powers until…

Jack Frost: until what?

Elsa: until my parents went on a journey I don't know why but they went leaving me all alone and worried and between the journey they crossed the dark sea and …. A-and d-died *tears started to fall out* but even on their funeral I didn't get out of my room until my coronation on that day the doors were open and …. After the coronation Anna brought a guy she met that day and asked me if she could marry him when I said no she got angry and she started to argue with me which made me angry when I said enough she didn't listen and started bragging about what happened when we were kids so when I started to go out of the room she snatched my glove and I tried not to get angry but I got really angry and I said enough with an angry voice and my powers got out because I couldn't help myself everyone started to think I was a witch and I got scared and ran outside causing everyone to see me which made me even more scared I touched a water fountain causing it to turn into ice then everyone got scared which made me even more scared and I ran but the sea stopped me but when I saw everyone following I had no choice but to go through it I stepped on the water and it turned into ice so I took the chance and ran I didn't care where the sea would end and where it will lead me I just had to run as far as I could after that I was on a mountain of ice I made a castle over there and lived there for I don't remember how much time I stayed there because Anna came to me and I froze her heart and kicked her out but then the guy she wanted to marry came with guards who tried to kill me but that guy saved me and brought me back to Arrendelle but the thing was that he put me in jail and told me that Anna hasn't returned I tried to escape and I did but a storm of ice came because I was scared

Jack Frost: wow you are really powerful

Elsa: and after that the next I know is that-that guy told me that Anna died because of me because I froze her heart, my heart shattered into pieces after listening to the news and then I started crying then Anna saved me from that guy by turning into solid ice and I started to cry even more but then when I opened my eyes I saw her normal even better than before and she was smiling she helped me fix everything and the people accepted me to be their queen so here I am ruling Arrendelle

Jack Frost: wow you actually almost killed your sister

After those words Elsa's tear escaped from her eyes because she did almost kill her sister but she regretted it

Elsa: well I CARED about her I just wanted her to stay away from me but she wouldn't she always made me angry I didn't hurt her on purpose and I ALSO REGRET that a lot *sobbing*

Jack Frost: it's okay don't cry I understand how you are feeling right now

Elsa: how would you understand how I'm feeling right you don't regret hurting someone you saved your sister but all I did was … hurt her?

Jack Frost: because she got in danger because of me I took her there it was all my fault that she almost fell in the water and don't you think I regret that I also regret that.. A lOT

Tears filled in both of their eyes both of them were thinking the same thing that they were just like each other

Jack Frost: I-I'm sorry I raised my voice

Elsa: it's okay you were just sad that's all but I haven't met someone like this before…. A person who understands what I've been through

Jack Frost: I haven't met someone like that either

Elsa: well I guess we are like each other

Jack Frost: I think that too

They both started coming closer to each other their lips almost touched but then

Anna: *opening the door* Elsa I'm here come on

Elsa and Jack Frost took distance from each other and they were blushing like red tomatoes

Elsa: yes I-I'm coming

Anna took Elsa out of the basement

Anna: Elsa are you alright? you are red and you are sweating

Elsa: hm oh uh I um I-it was h-hot in there yeah it was really hot in there ha-ha*nervously laughing*

Anna: okay…..

_**ELSA POV**_

What happened there to you Elsa ah you are so stupid don't forget that you are a queen what would jack be thinking right now

_**JACK POV**_

Ugh what were you thinking what would be Elsa thinking about you right now ugh snap out of it jack she is a queen and she so elegant and you are a dead guy who was about to kiss her ugh you are so stupid

_**END OF POV**_

The next day…

After the accident between Elsa and jack they were really nervous to meet each other they were thinking that it was a mistake to almost kiss but they did not know that it wasn't a mistake it was fate and a sign of love towards each other because they both love each other but they still don't know it…yet!

Elsa: hi jack

Jack Frost: oh h-hi Elsa umm I was thinking about the accident that we almost k-kis-kissed do you ….

Elsa: it's okay, I am not mad at you for that it was just an accident and just forget about it it's never gonna happen again

After listening to that jack's heart shattered into pieces knowing that Elsa doesn't love him or like him but he didn't feel that sad because he knew that she is a queen and he is a dead guy there is no way there can be between them in the future but jack was wrong

Elsa: well I am also sorry about I don't know what got into me at that time after knowing that there is someone in this world who is just like me and talking to makes me feel more comfortable and after letting go of my thoughts I think I have loosen weight that was inside me for a long time thanks for listening to me

Jack Frost: oh um your welcome and thank you for understanding me too

Elsa: your welcome *chuckles*

Hearing Elsa chuckle jack blushed

Elsa: um Jack are you alright you are red?

Jack Frost: I-Um I'm fine

Elsa: wait are you blushing?

Jack Frost: I-I-I-I, n-no I-I'm n-not

Elsa: then why are you stuttering?

Jack Frost: N-no I-I a-am n-not stu-stuttering

Elsa: you are really bad at lying

Jack Frost would just look down not trying to show his tomato red face

Elsa: okay now stop blushing *chuckles*

Jack Frost: then s-stop chuckling

Elsa was confused at his statement

Elsa: w-what?

Jack got embarrassed by saying that stop chuckling

Jack Frost: n-nothing

Elsa: okay

Then there was an awkward silence between them

Jack Frost: ugh I almost forgot umm Elsa

Elsa: hmm?

Jack Frost: the fact that why I was actually here in the first place was that I wanted to say good bye to you

Elsa: w-what, why

Jack Frost: because I'm leaving

Elsa: why are you leaving?

Jack Frost: because Christmas is over and now we have to go, I'm sorry

Elsa: I-it's okay you need to go you are a busy person and also a guardian so bye

Elsa just said it but inside she felt like she was being stabbed in the heart she was about to cry but she hold it in

Jack Frost: so, bye then

Elsa: when will you be back?

Jack Frost: I-I'm not sure but I will try to come as soon as possible

Elsa: what about on Valentine's Day can you come then?

Jack Frost: I guess I can

Elsa: well see you soon

Jack Frost: ok bye

Elsa just waved her hand and smiled because she was unable to speak because of the knives stabbing in her heart and seeing jack flying away made a tear escape from her eyes

Elsa: bye jack frost * she said stuttering and trying not to cry*

She went inside holding her tears

Anna: Elsa I was thinking we could...…. umm, Elsa are you alright?

Elsa didn't answer but she raised her hand as a sigh that she is fine but was still confused

Anna: I know that Elsa always wants to stay alone but she is a bit different today there must be something wrong with her I hope she is alright

Elsa went to her room and stared at the window she came closer to the window and seeing the window reminded her of Jack Frost the first time they met each other then suddenly the scene in the basement came into her mind

Elsa: why jack WHY? * sobbing* Why didn't kiss me at that time why didn't you tell me that you like me and even if I was foolish that I couldn't tell you that I like you but at least you could tell me, you could make the first move so I could know that you like me * crying *

_**ON THE OTHER HAND**_

Jack was flying to his home well he didn't actually had a home but the place of the guardians was the place where he lived so he just called it home

Jack Frost: Ugh why did I promised her what if I could not make it there on Valentine's Day ugh I shouldn't have made that promise but I have to meet her someday because I like her so maybe she loves me back but don't know when to her

Jack Frost returned home

Jack Frost: hey guys

Every guardian accept jack: hi jack

Tooth Fairy: how was your visit to Arrendelle?

Jack Frost: it was…..fine….. *sad tune*

Easter bunny: so did you enjoy your first time with Santa

Santa Clause: well actually he wasn't with me all the time I don't know where he was but he was pretty busy with someone I guess

He poked jack's arm

Jack Frost: I was having fun that's all and that is what I usually do

Santa Clause: you don't do your everyday activities with a girl….. Right?

Jack Frost: a girl?

Every guardian accept Santa and jack: A GIRL?

Jack Frost: that is so not true

Santa Clause: oh really I saw a girl trapped with in a basement and she also had ice magic and her hair was platinum blonde and she was wearing a beautiful blue dress

Every guardian accept jack and Santa: WHAT!

Tooth fairy: well now there is proof that you were with a girl and not just any girl the queen of Arrendelle wait was her name Elsa?

Jack Frost: how did you- no I don't know what you are talking about

Tooth fairy: I was just asking because I took a tooth of a girl and she was born with powers and her name was Elsa and she even had a little sister Anna

Jack Frost: wow you know so much about her *mumbles so no one could hear*

Tooth fairy: did you say something?

Jack Frost: NO!

Then jack just ignored the other guardians and went out

_**TIME SKIP TO VALENTINES DAY**_

Jack was planning to go to Arrendelle to meet Elsa so he got her gifts chocolates and bouquets of rose flowers and he was so excited that he wanted to go to her as soon as possible so when the time was right he flew away to Arrendelle. After sometime he reached Arrendelle and went directly to Elsa's room but stopped in the middle of the way

Jack Frost: I should probably surprise her at night

Then jack waited for the sun to go down and the darkness to come up. After some time the darkness filled the sky and the stars were shining so jack said

Jack Frost: its time now

Then jack went to Elsa's room and saw Elsa who looked a bit sad and she was saying something

Elsa: well looks like he won't be coming here now

Then jack knocked on the window and by the sound of the knock on the window Elsa turned around and tears formed up in her eyes by seeing Jack Frost with a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolate. Elsa came running to the window to open it for jack to come in when she opened the window jack came in and she hugged him tightly and jack was shocked he wasn't expecting this kind of behaviour from Elsa but he hugged her back

Elsa: you are back *crying*

Jack Frost: yeah I'm back and happy Valentine's Day

Elsa: happy Valentine's Day jack

Jack Frost: I wanted to say something to you

Elsa: well I also want to say something too but you go first

Jack Frost: umm Elsa I-I-I Lo-lo-lov-love you

Elsa: Me too jack! I also love you

Then Jack Frost hugged Elsa and she hugged him back and then

Jack Frost: you will never leave me right?

Elsa: no jack I will always be by your side forever

With that Elsa got closer to jack's face and jack also came closer and there was just an inch gap between their lips

Jack Frost: I love you

Elsa: I love you too

And they kissed passionately and then jack proposed her to be his valentine and Elsa agreed and they had a romantic moment and lived happily ever after….. THE END…


End file.
